Patuardo Petplay
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Just a little creative writing with two characters in a crackship that I enjoy!


Patryk leaned into the familiar hold of his rather muscular lover, relaxing into that dark caramel skin only covered with a thin, skin tight tank top, and boxers. It was movie night for Patryk and Eduardo, an activity they participated in every Friday as something they could do to spend time together despite their own busy schedules.

During one of the saucier sections of the film they were enjoying Patryk could feel his dark skinned boyfriend prodding him from his lap and decided to tease him about it. "Enjoying the movie?" He first asked, then watched as Eduardo grew red, his attention breaking for a moment to answer Patryk's question. "Shut up, Pats." Eduardo grumbled, shifting under him which only made it worse on himself and his cheeks heated up even further. "God damn it, Patryk."

A few giggled fled patryk's lips and hung in the air for a moment before finally settling on Eduardo's near deaf ears. "What did I do?" Pat asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy would to signal what he knew would be happening in the time to come. They had the house to themselves, it was the perfect opportunity.

Eduardo sat up a bit, tent still hidden uncomfortably by the partner in his lap. "You- You did this to me you asshole." He scolded almost in a playful manner, moving Pat off his lap to free the boner trapped in his boxers. As soon as his penis was free he exhaled a sigh of relief and then looked over to patryk. "Well?"

"Well what?" Pat teased, sliding his tongue over his lips to wet them before leaning in and pressing his lips flush against Eduardo's, their eyes falling shut almost instantaneously. He had known what his boyfriend wanted and was purposefully denying him the relief he so seeked out. After a few moments though Eduardo had had enough waiting and forcefully pulled back from the kiss that was making him ache with anticipation. "Damn it, Pat, Suck me!" He commanded weakly, almost as if he were begging for the contact.

A grin popped up on Patryk's cheeks and he used the tips of his fingers to slide his shirt off before getting on his knees in front of their sofa, looking up at Eduardo and meeting his eyes before slowly starting to lick and tease his cock. It was huge, he knew he would never get it all in, but he could sure as hell try.

After a few moments of Eduardo's low grumbling groans he pulled back, licking his lips again and standing, stretching out a moment as his lover looked at him dumbfounded. Eduardo wasn't going to stand for this so in less than a moment he had lifted Patryk into his arms and layed him belly down on the sofa, his legs hanging off the front. with a soft growl he bit down lightly on Pat's neck in a possessive manner, showing his dominance over him.

Pat was at first confused but when he heard the growling what Eddie was doing clicked into place. "Good boy, Eddie~" Pat cooed, glancing over his shoulder forcing Eduardo to release his neck and just look over his partially clothed body. Eduardo slid arms around his waist to pull their bodies flush together and grind on him like a dog on someone's leg. He soon began panting with his muscular boyfriend enjoying his strong touch.

Eventually Eduardo had had enough of a quiet partner and he started tugging at Pat's boxers, getting them down to his knees before leaving bite marks on his neck and back, scratching down to mark him which in return arched Pat's back out as he moaned. "Dirty little masochist." Eduardo panted to him in a hushed tone, lubing himself up with a bottle from under the couch before returning the bottle and slamming into his partner.

"Auh! Good boy!" Pat yelled out, fingers white-knuckled as they gripped onto the sofa and he was pounded into. Eduardo actually barked, normally shy of his pet play kink he was turned on enough to let it show completely. Eddie nuzzled ferally into the back of his partner as he thrusted, whimpering out between low groans and the occasional bark and Pat praising him as anyone would a dog.

A few minutes later and they were a mess, splayed out on top of one another, Pat rolling over under him to face him; he was definitely going to be sore. A tongue lapped across Patryk's cheek as praise and this made Pat smile and giggle, ruffling Eduardo's hair and kissing his cheek in return.

"I love you, Pats"

"I love you too, my good boy."


End file.
